Sailor Moon Season 1
The first season of the anime series is Sailor Moon. Ang season na ito were produced first last January 1995 sa pamamagitan nang ABC5. Later on, was revived with a new dubbing cast through ABS-CBN and HERO TV last Summer 2012. Summary/Plot The series started with a scene with a girl named Usagi(Bunny) Tsukino. Tumatakbo siya isang araw papuntang skwelahan galing sa bahay nila, nang may nakita siyang isang pusa na pinaglalaruan at pinapahirapan nang grupo nang mga bata. Pinatigil niya ang mga bata at kinuha ang pusa. She recognizes that the cat has a bandage on its forehead and she removed it. Nang tinanggal niya ito ay may nakita siyang isang balat na parang na hugi crescent moon. Sa kabilang banda naman(2nd scene), ang masamang si Queen Beryl nang Dark Kingdom ay may pinaplano kasama ang kanyang alalay na si Jadeite na magnakaw nang energy para kay Queen Mettalia. Para masimulan ang plano, nag send out si Jadeite nang monster na si Morga sa isang diamond shop that is being runned by the mother Usagi(Bunny)'s friend; Naru. Ninakaw nang monster ang lahat nang energy nang mga tao sa jewelry sa pamamagitan ng pagbibinta nang isang sinumpang jewelry. As a continue from the 1st scene; Usagi(Bunny) from her school had failed her test and meets Mamuro Chimba on the way and called her "Utak Pandesal" Maya-maya nang makarating na sa bahay nila si Usagi ay pumunta ang pusang kanayang nahanap kanina at nagsalita. Sinabi nito na si Usagi(bunny) ay ang Magandang Tagapagtanggol ng Pag-ibig at katarungan na si Sailor Moon. Isa sa mga Sailor Warriors. Kapalaran niya na iligtas ang mundo mula sa Dark Kingdom. Ang pusang si Luna ay binigyan si usagi nang isang "magic brooch" at sinabihan niya si Usagi na sabihin ang "Moon prism Power Make-Up!". Ginawa naman ito ni Usagi at nag trabsform siya bilang si Sailor Moon. Pumunta siya sa jewelry store para iligtas si Naru at ang iba pa mula kay Morga. Sa kalagitnaan ng laban, sumipot ang isang misteryosong lalaki na naka maskara na ang pangalan ay Tuxedo Mask at tinulungan si Sailor Moon. Nang manghina na ang kalaban, hinagis ni Sailor Moon ang kanyang tiara at sinabi ang "Moon Tiara Action" . Natalo nang attack na iyon si Morga at ang energy na ninakaw ni Jadeite ay bumalik na sa mga tao. Hindi parin tumigil si Jadeite sa pagkuha ng mga enerhiya ngunit laging napipigilan ito ni Sailor Moon. Sa gitna nang nagsisimula palang na adventure ni usagi ay may nakilala siyang babae na si Ami Mizono na pinaghihinalaan ni Luna na kaaway ito at kakampi ito nang Dark Kingdom.Pero noong nakipaglaban sila sa isa pang halimaw ni Jadeite nas i Garoben, nalaman ni Luna na si Ami pala ay ang isa pang sailor warrior na si Sailor Mercury, kaya naman binigyan niya ito nang transformation pen na kung sasabihin niya ang "Mercury Power Make-up" ay mag tra-transform ito bilang si Sailor Mercury. Napahina ni Sailor Mercury si Garoben at winasak na ni Sailor Moon gamit ang Moon Tiara Action. Kasama na lagi ni Sailor Moon si Sailor Mercury tuwing may laban. Lagi na nilang natatalo si jadeite at ang kanyang mga halimaw. Pero may balak pa pala si Jadeite, pinasakay niya si Sailor Moon sa isang bus at ipapadala niya ito sa ibang dimensyon sa pamamagitan nang kanyang bagong halimaw na si Kigaan. Nalaman nang isang babae ang plano ni Jadeite na si Rei Hino kaya naman ay pinadala rin niya ito sa ibang dimensyon. Nalaman ni Luna na si Rei pala ay isa ring Sailor Warrior na si Sailor Mars . Katulad nang kay Sailor Mercury ay binigyan ni Luna si Rei nang transformation pen at pinasabi ang "Mars Power Make-Up" at nag transform ito bilang si Sailor Mars. Gamit ang Fire Soul ay natalo ni Sailor Mars ang halimaw. Dumating naman si Sailor Mercury at pinigilan ang black hole sa pagsara. Dumating din naman ulit si Tuxedo Mask at niligtas ang tatlong Sailor Warriors. Ang tatlong sailor warriors ay nagsama at nagawa nilang pigilan ang dalawa pang mga plano ni Jadeite. Dahil sa laging pagiging palpak ni Jadeite ay pinagbantaan siya ni Queen Beryl na kapag matalo pa siya uli ay ilalagay siya sa habang buhay na pagkatulog. Hinamon ni Jadeite ang mga Sailor Warriors na makipag away sa airport ngunit natalo na naman nila ito. Because of this, Beryl now puts Jadeite into eternal sleep sa pamamagitan ng pag fro-froze sa kanya sa endless darkness. Beryl now puts her new minnion; Nephrite; as incharge at new commander. Pero, ang isa pang allie ni Beryl na si Zoisite ay hindi gusto si Nephrite at gusto niya na siya nalang. Para makakuha nang enerhiya para kay Queen Metalia ay plinanano niya nang mabuti. Ginawa niya na ang halimaw ay sasapi sa isang bagay na nasa isang tao at ito ang unti-unting hihigop sa enerhiya nang taong may ari nun at doon lalabas ang halimaw. Ngunit isa-isang tinalo nang Sailor Warriors ang mga plano ni Nephrite. Tinalo nila ang mga halimaw na sina ; Tesunī, Petasos, Black Widow, Cameran, at Jumo. Nakaisip ng bagong plano si Nephrite at nagpanggap bilang isang milyonaro na si Masato Sanjouin, pero hindi inaasahan na ang kaibigan ni Usagi na si Naru ay ma-iinlove sa kanya. Pero hindi ito naging hadlang sa plano ni Nephrite, inutusan niya ang halimaw na si Regulus para atakihin sina Sailor Moon at Tuxedo Mask ,matapos silang maatake sa isang elevator shaft ay nalaman ni Nephrite ang totoong katauhan ni Tuxedo Mask .Matapos, mapigilan ng mga Sailor Warrior ang dalawa pang mga plano ng kalaban ay pinagtuunan nalang ng pansin ni Queen Beryl ang paghahanap at pagkuha sa Silver Crystal at sa Prinsesa nang Buwan. Napagkamalan niya na si Princess Diamond ang Prinsesa ng Buwan pero nagkamali siya. Samantala, ay nalaman na ni Usagi na si Naru ay inlove kay Nephrite at sinabihan niya ang kaibigan na masama si Nephrite. Nakipaglaban ang mga Sailor Warriors si Nephrite at nang gagawin na sana ni Sailor Moon ang kanyang Moon Tiara Action ay biglang tumalon si Naru sa harap ni Nephrite, at napigil ni Sailor Moon ang kanyang atake. Niligtas din naman ni Nephrite si Naru mula sa halimaw ni Zoisite----------------